bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichibē Hyōsube
is the commanding Shinigami of the Royal Guard,Bleach - The Dagger #2 holding the title .Bleach manga; Chapter 545, page 11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 564, page 6 Appearance Ichibē is a large and broad individual with a bald head, bushy eyebrows and a long black beard. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform beneath a white, long-sleeved haori decorated with the Royal Guard's emblem. The top of his uniform is open enough to expose his hairy chest. He also wears a large set of red prayer beads around his neck and a pair of single-toothed tengu geta.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, page 1 Personality Ichibē is an authoritative Shinigami who remains focused on the mission at hand. He speaks in a loud and upfront manner and his face is expressive.Bleach manga; Chapter 518, page 9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 517, pages 8-12 History Ichibē was given the title "Monk Who Calls the Real Name" by the Soul King. Ichibē was the person who first chose the names for everything in Soul Society, including Zanpakutō, Shikai and Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 564, pages 7-8 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After the death of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Ichibē uses the Tenchūren to travel to Soul Society with the other members of the Royal Guard. There, they are greeted by most of the surviving Gotei 13 captains and Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, pages 14-17 After some of his unit converse with the Gotei 13 captains, Ichibē tells them that they can talk later. Captain Shunsui Kyōraku asks why they are here and Ichibē responds that they are there to rebuild the Gotei 13, but first they will take Ichigo to the Royal Palace. After initially ignoring Captain Suì-Fēng's interruption, he hits Tenjirō Kirinji, one of the other Royal Guard members that admonishes Suì-Fēng, telling him to talk later. Senjumaru Shutara arrives with several badly injured Shinigami in orbs. After the others discuss the wisdom of moving them in their current condition, Ichigo asks why he has to accompany them when his injuries are not so grave. Ichibē states that the reason they are bringing him is different, but he is interrupted by another person.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 7-18 After Ichigo's subsequent conversation with Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo asks Ichibē if his Zanpakutō will be fixed there. Ichibē tells him that it is not possible, but that there is a way for him to restore it to something similar to its original form. Ichigo agrees to go and Ichibē brings Ichigo to Kūkaku Shiba's home, intending to have Kūkaku launch the Tenchūren back to the Royal Palace using her cannon. He explains to Ichigo that the Tenchūren cannot return there unaided and reasserts that there is a way to restore Tensa Zangetsu, but Ichigo states that he is now making it sound like a lie. Kūkaku launches the Tenchūren and they arrive in the Royal Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 518, pages 9-17 After Ichibē tells Ichigo that he should be proud of the fact he has been allowed to come to the Soul King Palace, Ichigo asks him when they used the Ōken. Ichibē explains that the Ōken is in fact a power imbued upon them by the Soul King and is a part of them. He states that Aizen was effectively trying to create one of them to access the Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, pages 1-3 After Renji and Rukia train in his palace, he comes in, commenting that they are talkative. He then reviews their progress in their training, stating that initially they could not even stand or breathe. He remarks that they made great progress. He then asks if both of them are ready to train with him in the "inner room." Bleach manga; Chapter 545, pages 11-12 Inside, he tells Renji that Hihiō Zabimaru is only part of his Bankai's name and that the fact Zabimaru only taught him part of the name indicates that it only partly acknowledged Renji. He reveals the meaning behind his title and that he knows the names of all Zanpakutō. He tells Renji the full name of his Bankai, noting that he has become powerful enough to be worthy of calling that name.Bleach manga; Chapter 564, pages 6-9 Later, when Ichigo agrees to walk down to the Seireitei instead of taking the Tenchūren, Ichibē laughs and notes Ichigo has finally stopped overreacting before revealing the Wandenreich has begun attacking the Seireitei. As Ichigo launches himself down the stairs and tells Ichibē to inform him of such things earlier, Ichibē asks him what he said.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, pages 6-7 When Kirio Hikifune states Ichigo has become strong, Ichibē denies this and says Ichigo grew up before stating he became strong. When Kirinji points out this is the same thing, Ichibē says both Ichigo's body and soul became stronger and states Ichigo has become a real Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, pages 9-10 The next day, when Yhwach, Jugram Haschwalth, and Uryū Ishida arrive at the palace, Ichibē senses their presence.Bleach manga; Chapter 588, pages 1-2 Ichibē appears later as Yhwach and his elite guard contend with Senjumaru Shutara. When Senjumaru reveals that he has used the calligraphy character for "Hidden" to hide the entire Soul King Palace from sight upon the arrival of the Quincy, Ichibē states he is surprised that Senjumaru would reveal the trick so soon before noting that this means Hikifune created her cage in time.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, pages 10-11 After the cage is opened by Pernida Parnkgjas, Ichibē is surprised when Yhwach appears before him, asking if the Royal Guard would let him pass. Ichibē rises from his position and tells Yhwach not to use his name in such a familiar tone, lest his voice go hoarse from doing so.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, pages 15-17 Ichibē draws a line on the ground and informs Yhwach that this is where he will kill him. When Yhwach calls him by name once more, Ichibē reminds him that doing so might crush his throat as an enormous hand pushes Yhwach off the side of the palace. Ichibē appears next to Yhwach and explains how this hand will send him flying 1000 ri away before pushing him downward with another hand. However, he is shocked when Yhwach uses Sankt Bogen to propel himself upward by shooting himself with a Heilig Pfeil and notes that this means he must destroy Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 605, pages 6-17 Noting that he must kill Yhwach because of his failure to atone, Ichibē draws his brush and prepares to attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 606, pages 1-3 Ichibē and Yhwach clash, with Yhwach noting that he looks much happier than he expected. When Yhwach deflects Ichibē's brush with his arm, Ichibē reveals that his brush can cut names as a shocked Yhwach's arm falls to his side. Ichibē reveals that Yhwach's arm is now Ar and that his physical capabilities have been cut in half before slashing him down the center of his body, causing Yhwach to fly back into the palace. Moving back to the palace, Ichibē asks Yhwach what he thinks about being cut to pieces.Bleach manga; Chapter 606, pages 10-17 After telling Ichibē that everything in the world is his to take, Yhwach attacks him with his Reishi pillars, only for Ichibē to stop them by clasping his hands together. Noting that he was trying to preserve Yhwach's reputation by defeating him at half power, Ichibē leaps into the air before using Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan, which Yhwach counters with Blut Anhaben. Ichibē notes this is interesting before using Urahadō Sannodō Tetsufūsatsu, which seemingly breaks through Yhwach's barrier, before grabbing Yhwach by the throat. However, black lines begin appearing along Ichibē's arm as Yhwach explains that Blut Anhaben consumes everything around it in order to remain active. Hearing this, Ichibē rips out Yhwach's throat and reprimands him for daring to invade the body of a Royal Guard before releasing his Zanpakutō, Ichimonji.Bleach manga; Chapter 607, pages 2-18 Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain-class combatant and current member of the Royal Guard, Ichibē has an immense amount of spiritual power.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, page 14 Name Giver: Ichibē determines the true name of all things. He came up with the name "Zanpakutō" and the release names "Shikai" and "Bankai", and he was the first one to choose all the names of all things in Soul Society. Due to this unique skill, Ichibē also knows the names of every Zanpakutō from the time they are handed to a Shinigami as Asauchi created by Ōetsu Nimaiya.Bleach manga; Chapter 564, pages 7-9 Name Curse: Due to its importance, Ichibē's name carries a curse upon it; those who are unworthy to speak it will have their throats crushed if they do so.Bleach manga; Chapter 604, pages 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 605, pages 7-8 & 11-12 Calligrapher: Ichibē is an accomplished calligrapher, allowing him to draw characters that carry the power of their meaning.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, page 10 * : Hides large physical objects, such as the entirety of the Soul King Palace, from view.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, page 10 * : Creates a boundary that cannot be passed.Bleach manga; Chapter 605, page 7 Shunpo Expert: Ichibē is fairly proficient in Shunpo, appearing next to Yhwach almost immediately after propelling him 1000 ri away with Senri Tsūtenshō.Bleach manga; Chapter 605, page 10 : Ichibē manifests a large hand to push his opponent away with extreme force. According to him, it will send his opponent flying 1000 ri away.Bleach manga; Chapter 605, pages 8-13 Kidō Expert: Ichibē possesses considerable skill in Kidō, using mid-level spells to great effect by simply stating the name without incantation, number, or type.Bleach manga; Chapter 607, pages 9-12 Ōken: As one of the Royal Guards, Hyōsube has the Ōken imparted in his bones, which grants him the ability to travel into and out of the Soul King Palace, as well as grant permission to others simply by willing it.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, pages 2-3 Zanpakutō :Bleach manga; Chapter 607, page 17 Its sealed form takes the form of a large calligraphy brush which Ichibei uses to write calligraphic characters.Bleach manga; Chapter 600, page 10 :Name Severing: When used as a weapon, this brush does not cut flesh, but instead names; for example, if Ichibē lands a blow on his opponent's arm, that opponent will have the physical capabilities of that arm cut in half because its name will be changed to Ar.Bleach manga; Chapter 606, pages 13-14 *Shikai: Its release command is .Bleach manga; Chapter 607, page 16 Upon release, the brush portion takes the form of a medium-sized blade with a curved tip attached to the long brush handle.Bleach manga; Chapter 607, pages 17-18 *Bankai: Not Yet Revealed References Navigation de:Ichibei Hyōsube es:Ichibei Hyōsube pl:Ichibei Hyōsube Category: Characters Category: Shinigami Category: Male Category: Royal Guard Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Manga Only Characters